


Developing

by The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alt!max, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Warnings from life is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost/pseuds/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max attempts to light a cigarette as Nathan watches her. Annoyed by Nathan's staring she looks at him.</p><p>"What?"<br/>"Jefferson hates it when you smoke."<br/>"Doesn't he smoke, though?"<br/>"Well, yeah but-"<br/>"But nothing I'll do as I damn well please. Now, can I borrow your lighter because my piece of shit lighter decided to stop working today." </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>The fic where Max is in Nathan's place. Nathan is better without Jefferson manipulating him so much. Victoria is just desperate for any good attention. Chloe's still a punk but realizes that life shouldn't be wasted. Rachel isn't so hellbent on leaving Arcadia Bay using any means necessary. </p><p>And Frank. Frank just wants his beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developing

**Author's Note:**

> ( ^ _ ^)/

CLICK!

A picture is taken, the subject unconscious while the photographer steps closer for a tighter shot. 

CLICK!

The photographer looks into the digital camera to look at their work. Seeming dissatisfied, they resume taking pictures of the subject. The subject appears to be a girl in her late teens, her hair is a light brown, light enough that it could be mistaken for blonde if you didn't look closely. She has an appearance of innocence, even with the mascara smudging on her face.

Which the photographer notices ,again, and very reluctantly begins taking a few more shots before finally being satisfied.

"Maxine, are you done yet? The drugs are going to wear off in an hour or so." A man in his 40's, wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, jeans and black frame glasses passes through the clear plastic partion and heads over to the desk set up in the back of the Dark Room.

He searches the drawers before finding what he is looking for, a manila folder, and tucks it under his arm before looking up at Maxine who is over by the white background kneeling beside an unconscious girl.

"Maxine." The man says somewhat impatiently. Maxine snaps up from looking at the digital camera and glares at the man.

"Max never Maxine." The girl, Max says. She stands up, places the camera on the desk before removing the latex gloves from her hands and disposing them in the garbage can.

She dusts herself off, walks over to the sink and splashes some water on her face. After drying off she looks at the man.

"Let's get this show on the road, Mark. By the way, I won't be available tomorrow I've got a Vortex club meeting."

"How long do Vortex club meetings need to be anyway?" Mark asks as he picks the girl up, bridal style.

Max unlocks the heavy duty steel vault door and opens the secret door to the barn. She waits for Mark to get up to the barn before answering.

"Right now, there isn't an official president of the club so we've been trying to plan events without a president. Plus, Courtney's still on my ass about joining the club so, I have to show her up by getting on everyone's good side."

Max opens the cars back door letting Mark place the girl in the backseat. Mark gets into the passengers seat while Max gets into the drivers seat.

"Want me to send a menacing text to her? Scare her a bit?" Mark asks. 

" No. I can handle this myself. I am Max Caulfield anyway. Brilliant Photographer and perfect student with a high GPA. I can handle someone scared of change."

Max Caulfield puts the car in drive before driving in the direction of the unknown girls home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tide out, tide in,  
> A flood of blood to the heart and the fear slipstreams.  
> Breathe in, exhale,  
> I've poked a nerve he'll slap me like a wave 
> 
> Alt-J - Bloodflood


End file.
